Su-Na Lee
Su-Na Lee is the strongest active duty Pandora of the Chevalier. She is a Lieutenant of the Chevalier and the appointed leader of the new Anti-Nova strikeforce: Platoon 13. Background Su-Na Lee is renowned as the strongest active-duty Chevalier. She acts as an assistant to Gengo Aoi, performing whatever tasks her employer needs done. She once attended Genetics alongside Sawatari Isuzu, who became her rival during her academy years. Appearance Su-Na has back-length black hair tied in a similar manner to Kazuha Aoi's, and has light brown eyes. She is of average height and build, and usually seen in a Chevalier uniform. Personality While directing the Pandora against Nova targets in the 11th Nova Clash, Su-Na Lee has been shown to be confident and encouraging toward her fellow Pandora. She feels strongly about the duty of being a Pandora, especially in regards to protecting the innocent. Despite being the strongest Pandora in the Chevalier, she does not hold great loyalty to the organization itself. Instead she takes her orders from Gengo Aoi alone. Story E-Pandora Arc Su-Na is first seen with Gengo Aoi, as he's watching the news broadcast of the E-Pandora's in action. She's less than enthused, as she maintained that no matter how fancy a show they put on for the media, there was no way ordinary people could've become Pandora's. She listened to the Nova researcher, and admitted that though she wasn't entirely taking his side, she asked if ordinary people that they were meant to protect were sent to the battlefield, what purpose did Pandora's have? When asked if it was her pride as the strongest Chevalier talking, she refused. She claimed she could've understood if it was their destiny to walk upon the battlefield, as she finished making Gengo his sandwich. She went on to say if it meant sending their children who should have been living peacefully, then she wanted no part of it. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc Su-Na Lee along wit Holly Rose, Louis, and Aoi Gengo travels to the Alaska base to investigate Mark Spencer's project. She is teased by her fellow Chevalier Pandora about being Dr. Aoi's "Favourite". After the E-Pandora rebellion escalates into the 11th Nova clash, Aoi Gengo confronted Marks Spencer about his experiments on the E-Pandora while Su-Na Lee takes over the base command center to lead the Pandora into battle. 11th Nova Clash Arc During the 11th Nova Clash, Su-Na Lee was seen briefing the Pandora standing by. She told them how dire the situation is; there are now three Novas that they need to defeat compared to their current forces that could barely engage two Novas, they would have to cast their doubts as Su-Na Lee personally takes command as she rallies the Pandora to battle. As 2nd Lt. Remmington's squad was about to be overwhelmed by a Type-S Nova she was saved by Holly Rose shortly before Su-Na Lee arrived. She surveys the battlefield and concluded that what they should after is the Nova's core. Remmington had a brief chat with Su-Na Lee about her squad going to the reactor to provide support. Their chat was cut short when the Type-S Nova mass-produced the type-Maria clones adding to the difficulty of the battle. 2nd Lt. Remmington issued an order for hand to hand combat formation while Su-Na Lee thinks that they should not delay the attack on the Nova. Luckily, Cassie Lockhart and Julia Munberk with their respective Limiters arrived as reinforcements. When Holly Rose asked Su-Na Lee if they will give top priority on Nova termination she merely told her that Pandora's of their calibre should prioritize which they prefer and finish it. Then, when they saw the Type-Unknown Nova being felled, Su-Na Lee thought that reinforcements has arrived. She then saw only a single Pandora was fighting the beast, and was thunderstruck at the sight. Su-Na later demonstrates her strength by severing one of the Unknown-Type Nova's wings, and then orders her troops to "mess the Nova up." Said enemy is quickly dispatched by Cassie, which pleases the Korean. Suddenly, she was alerted to the last Nova, who'd taken on a spherical shape. Dr. Aoi then ordered all Pandora to have themselves evacuated from the battlefield, as the Nova was about to self-destruct. She and others quickly braced for impact, as the Unknown-Type Nova detonated. After a few seconds, she and the others realized they were still alive, and soon saw why. A lone Pandora, Chiffon Fairchild, had absorbed the entire brunt of the explosion, at which she sacrificed her body and disintegrated as a result. Su-Na then looked up and saw small spheres of light falling to the ground, as a strange feeling came over her, which Satellizer revealed as Chiffon's love, freely given to her still-living comrades. Later, she and her fellow Chevaliers are watching over the still unconscious Scarlett Ohara, who was in critical condition and seemed destined to have lost her legs. And yet, despite all the evil Ohara had wrought, Su-Na still felt sorry for her. Student Presidency Duel Arc Su-Na Lee does not appear in this arc. Valkyrie Project Introduction Arc She is now the active leader of Team 13. A combination of the strongest Pandora's of the world and the newly minted team of Valkyries. After a brief speech, she dismissed them for the day, and told them to return tomorrow for training exercises. Later, she's seen in a bar with her sempai, Yu-Mi Kim, who was surprised she'd accepted the assignment after the E-Pandora fiasco. Su-Na admitted it was good for her to train juniors while she was still young, which made her fellow Korean quite uncomfortable. The last thing she said, was the "doctor" was coming to the academy. She's next seen ordering her squad to have given it their all near the end of their thirty lap race, adding that whoever finished last would've received special counselling from her in her room that night. Though she saw Satellizer had finished first, she knew the Untouchable Queen had used Accel to have pushed across the finish line, so she granted her the dubious honour. She said the race should have been won by stamina alone, and not by stigma powers, regardless of how much she hated losing. When Roxanne chided her on her behaviour, Su-Na granted her the dishonour instead, saying she wasn't good at dealing with "large-breasted girls." She then turned back to Satellizer, saying her actions were a serious problem. She relayed that the reason she and her fellow Pandora's were teamed up with the Valkyries was not only to make them temporarily refrain from using their stigma powers, it was also to better synchronize their bodies with their stigmata. She went on to say that the physical differences between Pandora's and Valkyries were comparable to the differences between an adult and a child. And without using stigma powers, Satellizer was around the same physical level as the Valkyries. Su-Na wondered if it was due to an innate deficiency, or if the Untouchable Queen was simply lazy in her self-training. The Team 13 leader pondered the issue, and thought to herself it might have been due to her low compatibility with Kazuha's stigmata. Yet despite that, during critical moments, she was still able to output a lot of unstable power. She privately planned to hold a counselling session for Satellizer at a later date. Off-screen, Su-Na was summoned by her superiors in regards to the incident involving Team 13 member Charles Bonaparte. On-screen, she's next seen at Gengo's house, preparing dinner for Gengo, Kazuya, and Satellizer. She tells them food would've been ready soon and to have kept their conversation short. She continues to prepare dinner, as the conversation gets rather heated in the living room. She later announces the food was ready, just as Kazuya announces he's leaving. Later that night, she's leaning in the doorway of the study, where Gengo was ordering his grandson to drink. She listened with a frustrated look as the doctor proclaimed the best way was to imbibe the entire drink in one gulp. "Who do you think cleans up after you," she thought ruefully to herself. She watched as he and Kazuya had a heated discussion, which resulted in more drinking from her "employer." She watched as he stumbled by the bookcase and then passed out. She quickly ran to his side, shocked that he'd imbibed so excessively. She surmised it was because he was so happy at seeing his grandson again. She helped him up, and planned to bring him to his bedroom. She would've cleaned up the room, but Kazuya offered to do it instead, so she left it to him and departed. Once she returned, she found Kazuya ranting in the study, wondering what was in his grandfather's head. "A brain of course," the incognito Chevalier answered, which frightened the Aoi lad as he had no idea she'd returned. She explained that while his brain looked just like any other, its make-up was probably very different than those of "normal people like us." Kazuya then decided to head up to bed, and said good night to Su-Na. She watched him, a wistful smile on her face. "One day you will understand," she thought to herself, "what a great man your grandfather is." 12th Nova Clash Arc While the situation at West Genetics continued to deteriorate, Su-Na was en route to Gengo's old villa, clad in a short and hot black dress. She goes inside, and is sickened by the amount of dust she encountered. "Who do you think cleans up after you," she asks. She then makes her way into the basement, where a large mechanical apparatus was situated in the center. Within it were five holding chambers, two of them already opened. She is later seen accompanying Gengo Aoi getting out of the helicopter, where the battle of Windy and the Nova commander took place, hearing the same revelation as the other Pandora's, and Kazuya did, the inhuman Legendary Pandora's are his own flesh and blood. Busters Arc Su-Na is next seen standing alongside Gengo as he convinces Atsuko Seiga to work for him. She remains silent as the exchange goes on. Once alone with the doctor, she asks if it is wise to trust Atsuko since she is the granddaughter of Seiga Heavy Industries's CEO. Gengo tells her that it his belief to trust the circumstances around a human, not necessarily their word. She tells him his belief would work only in an ideal world because women often let their emotions control their actions. He says that is what makes women so great. Su-Na misunderstands this to mean he thinks women are more easily controlled than men, to which she agrees. He corrects her though, and states that the emotions that women let guide them are what has enabled humanity to survive as long as it has. He states this is why he expects so much from women. Su-Na remarks that his explanations are as vague as ever, and promises to watch Atsuko carefully. Gengo compliments her on realizing and teases her that she's the perfect woman for him to trust. Su-Na counters that he just means she isn't cute. Gengo then asks if there are any complications for the upcoming party, to which Su-Na claims there are many and worries that their plan may backfire. He assures her that as long as they pretend that Chevalier is the ones throwing the party then they should be fine. Su-Na promises to get it done and Gengo remarks that he is depending on her. He tells her that they must form all the special fighters they have assembled into one team and to do so quickly since they do not know when the next Nova Clash will occur. Gengo tells her that he will need her help now more than ever. Su-Na jokes that he should give her a raise first. Some time later Su-Na is once again standing alongside Gengo, this time when he meets with Scarlett Ohara. Su-Na stands silently as the two doctors talk and Scarlett eventually accuses Gengo of using her as a pawn in his fight with the Chevalier. Before answering, Gengo asks Su-Na if she could leave them alone for a moment. Su-Na hesitates to leave at first, but Gengo assures her that he simply wants to reminisce with an old friend. After a moment, Su-Na obeys and leaves the two to their discussion. The next day Su-Na is seen reporting to Gengo on the status of the Legendary Stigmata. She reports that Scarlett is offering her expertise and the project is progressing. Gengo tells Su-Na to offer any assistance that Scarlett requires. Su-Na agrees to, but questions how he managed to convince Scarlett to help so completely in such a short time. Gengo teasingly replies that its something only popular guys can do. Su-Na awkardly takes him at his word. Moving on, Su-Na asks what is to be done about Amelia Evans, who is assigned to Scarlett as a bodyguard. She informs the doctor that Amelia's abilities are now far above that of a E-Pandora. Gengo orders her to leave Amelia as Scarlett's bodyguard. He believes that Amelia will not take any dangerous action as they are taking care of her younger brother. Gengo asks if Kazuya accepted his proposal to go outside, which Su-Na replies that he did, as she told him it was a vital mission. Gengo tells her that he requests she take two more individuals with her as Kazuya's security. Later, Su-Na is seen acting as an escort to Kazuya and the Legendary Pandora. She comments on how Satellizer L. Bridget and Ouka Tenjouin, both present due to Gengo's request, do not seem happy to be there. Su-Na chalks it up to nervousness at accompanying their seniors. Much later, she's seen beside Gengo in the monitor room, where they learn that hostile intruders had infiltrated the facility during the dinner party. She saw one of the intruders onscreen, and wondered where she'd seen her before. Abilities Her Volt weapon is very similar to Satellizer's, albeit larger. She can form a second copy of her weapon and dual wield the pair. During the 11th Nova Clash, she was shown having destroyed the arm of one of the Nova with a single strike. Relationships Gengo Aoi She and Gengo Aoi share a friendly yet professional relationship of mutual respect. She is even seen, in what appears to be Gengo's apartment, implying a personal relationship as she was preparing him a meal. They are also able to converse and share their personal opinion with each other. During the E-Pandora rebellion, it seems that Su-Na Lee is under Dr. Aoi's direct command. This is further evidenced during the 12th Nova Clash, when she heads for Gengo's old house rather than leading Platoon 13 during the joint training exercise. She holds Doctor Aoi in high regard, claiming that his grandson Kazuya Aoi would someday realize the greatness of his grandfather despite their strained relationship. She holds a great deal of personal loyalty to Gengo, enough to actively help him overthrow the Chevalier. Yu-Mi Kim She and Yu-Mi were classmates at West Genetics, when the latter was a fourth year. They shared a drink together after the announcement that Su-Na would lead Platoon 13. Sawatari Isuzu Her rival at West Genetics, whom would've been recognized as the strongest active duty Chevalier had she not been forced into retirement. Sawatari stole Su-Na's Limiter during their academy years, and the Korean Pandora confronted her over her actions, but nothing beyond that. Trivia *'Su-Na' is the first active duty Chevalier to appear in the series. *Her name is 이＝수나 in Korean. *She appears in The Chevalier Holiday from Cross Make. Category:Chevalier Category:Pandora Category:Lab 13 Category:Character